CogLing:Disclaimer
Our disclaimer, which is based on Wikipedia's general disclaimer. CogLing makes no guarantee of validity CogLing is an online open-content collaborative encyclopedia, that is, a voluntary association of individuals and groups who are developing a common resource of information regarding Cognitive linguistics and related disciplines. The structure of the project allows anyone with an Internet connection and World Wide Web browser to alter its content. Please be advised that nothing found here has necessarily been reviewed by professionals with the expertise required to provide you with complete, accurate or reliable information. That is not to say that you will not find valuable and accurate information in CogLing. However, CogLing cannot guarantee the validity of the information found here. The content of any given article may recently have been changed, vandalized or altered by someone whose opinion does not correspond with the state of knowledge in the relevant fields. No formal peer review CogLing is not uniformly peer reviewed; while readers may correct errors or engage in casual peer review, they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of fitness for any purpose or use whatsoever. Even articles that have been vetted by informal peer review or featured article processes may later have been edited inappropriately, just before you view them. None of the authors, contributors, sponsors, administrators, sysops, or anyone else connected with CogLing or Wikia in any way whatsoever can be responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages. Not to be used for reference Since CogLing is does not make any guarantee of validity, users are strongly discouraged from using it as a reference in official scholarly work or written assignments or presentations in school, university or any other type of educational institution. The articles in CogLing contain references to official, peer reviewed, and valid material which the users are encouraged to read themselves and use for sources for scholarly work. No contract; limited license Please make sure that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the owners or users of this site, the owners of the servers upon which it is housed, the individual CogLing contributors, administrators, sysops or anyone else who is in any way connected with this project subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of CogLing or any of its agents, members, organizers or other users. There is no agreement or understanding between you and CogLing regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL); neither is anyone at CogLing responsible should someone change, edit, modify or remove any information that you may post on CogLing. Trademarks Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights or similar rights that are mentioned, used or cited in the articles of CogLing are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these CogLing articles under the GFDL licensing scheme. Unless otherwise stated CogLing is neither endorsed nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights and as such CogLing can not grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. Jurisdiction and legality of content Publication of information found in CogLing might be in violation of the laws of the country or jurisdiction from where you are viewing this information. The Wikia database is stored on a server in the United States of America, and is maintained in reference to the protections afforded under local and federal law. Laws in your country or jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. CogLing does not encourage the violation of any laws; and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws, should you link to this domain or use, reproduce, or republish the information contained herein. Not professional advice If you need specific advice please seek a professional who is licensed or knowledgeable in that area. If any of the users appear to have expertise in a certain area, please contact them via e-mail. Do not ask for advice or supervision in the articles or the talk pages of the articles. Questions regaring topics of relevance to CogLing may of course be asked and discussed in the talk section of the the user in question's user page. However, the user is under no circumstances obliged to answer such questions or to engange in discussions. Requests for supervision, however, should be kept off this website altogether. Thank you for taking the time to read this page, and please enjoy your use of CogLing. Note: the content of this page may be subject to change. Category:CogLing